Fang Yuan/Background
Inheritances Obtained All of the inheritances that Fang Yuan has obtained throughout the series. Immortal level inheritance *'Rank 9' **Heavenly Theif's Uknown To Ghosts True Inheritance **Gloomy Soul Soul Dao True Inheritance **Ju Yang's Own Luck True Inheritance **Heavenly Theif's Stealing Life '''True Inheritance **Red Lotus '''Regret & Time Dao True Inheritance **Origin Lotus Karma Divine Tree True Inheritance **Origin Lotus Cause Arrive, Effect Depart True Inheritance **Genesis Qi Dao True Inheritance **Reckless Freedom Fragmented Transformation True Inheritance **Paradise's Southern Border True Inheritance **Heavenly Theif's Refining Dao True Inheritance **Paradise's Northern Plains True Inheritance *'Rank 8' **Tao Zhu Law Dao True Inheritance **Tian Nan Refining Dao True Inheritance **Long Haired Refining Dao True Inheritance **Purple Mountain True Monarch lost heritage (Wisdom Dao) **Ascends to heaven True Inheritance (Qi Dao) **Hei Fan True Inheritance (Time Dao) **Sword Immortal Bo Qing (Sword Dao) **Reckless Totem Inheritance *'Rank 7' **Dongfang Changfan's Wisdom Dao 'Inheritance *'Rank 6 **Fox Immortal Inheritance (Enslave Dao) **Three Kings Inheritance Mortal level inheritance *'Rank 5' **Flower Wine Inheritance Abilities & Powers Detailed All his Gu's, battle strengh and ultimate moves, more detailed than in Abilities and powers. Battle Strengh Fang Yuan has Rank 9 battle strength, which is curently only match by the 2 other Venerables alive. Rank 9 battle strength is not very defined, but we know that quasi-rank 9 Gu Immortals dont have much influence to the rank 9 level. As a Dao Lord currently, all of Fang Yuans progress in the refining dao is the progress of Heaven and Earth. Gu's So many Gu's, so had to collapse the page DISCLAIMER Fang Yuan has more Gu than stated here, but those don't have any given names. The amount of Gu's that don't have a name rivals and surpasses that of those that do have names. *'Rank 9 Gu' **Paragon Immortal Fetus Gu (Human Dao) **Heavenly Origin Lotus Emperor gu (Wood Dao | Produces 99 Immortal essence per time) *'Rank 8 Gu ' **'Heavenly Dao' ***Heaven is Jealus Gu ***Heavenly Mystery Gu ***Sky Net Gu ***Inborn Gu **'Refining Dao' ***Upgrade Refining Gu ***Water Refining Gu ***Refining Up Separately Gu **'Time Dao' ***Spring and Autumn Cicida Gu ***Resetting Rivers and Mountains Gu ***Resetting Person Gu ***Early Autumn Gu ***Mid-Autumn Festival Gu ***Late Autumn Gu ***Years Flow Like Water Gu ***Spring Gu ***Summer Gu **'Dream Dao' ***Such As Dream Decree Gu **'Luck Dao' ***Dog Shit Luck Gu ***Qi Luck Immortal Gu ***Connecting Luck Gu ***Observing Luck Gu ***Operation Gu **'Human Dao' ***Ten Thousand Me Gu ***Perseverance Gu **'Stealing Dao' ***Stealing Life Gu ***Great Plunder Gu **'Wisdom Dao' ***Self Respect Gu ***Manner Gu ***Solving Riddle Gu (Probably rank 8 level) ***Regret Gu **'Space Dao' ***Fixed Immortal Travel Gu **'Law Dao' ***Normal Gu ***Centered On Gu ***Limits Gu ***Town Gu **'Sword Dao' ***Intelligent Sword Gu **'Stength Dao' ***Ability To Concentrate Gu ***Capability Gu ***Pulling Water Gu ***Pulling Mountain Gu **'Information Dao' ***Compendium Gu **'Transformation Dao' ***Variation Gu ***Flexible Tranformation Gu ***Shape Transformation Gu **'Soul Dao' ***Controlling Soul Beast Gu **'Formation Dao' ***Formation Spirit Gu ***Array Flag Gu **'Earth Dao' ***Earth Arteries Gu ***Territory Gu **'Qi Dao' ***Atmosphere Gu **'Thunder Dao' ***Thunder and Lightning Gu **'Other Dao's Gu Insect' *** *'Rank 7 Gu' **'Time Dao' ***Year Gu ***Later Gu ***Autumn Gu ***Winter Gu **'Blood Dao' ***Blood Source Gu **'Sword Dao' ***Sword Eyebrow Gu ***Sword Wave Gu ***Flying Sword Gu ***Sword Escape Gu **'Soul Dao' ***Cleaning Soul Gu ***Trades the Soul Gu **'Information Dao' ***Dao Suits Dao Gu ***Reins Gu **'Gourmet Dao' ***Bolis Gu ***Eating Strength Gu ***Snack Gu **'Wisdom Dao' ***Vajra Thought Gu ***Love Gu (NOT the same as rank 9 passion gu) **'Wood Dao' ***Complete Bamboo Gu ***Forest Gu **'Qi Dao' ***Everybody the Qi Gu **'Earth Dao' ***Yellow Sand Gu **'Transformation Dao' ***Dragon Scale Gu ***Dragon Breath Gu ***Eight-Trigram Turtle Shell Gu **'Law Dao' ***Fight Gu ***Protection Gu ***Big Gu **'Formation Dao' ***Formation Plate Gu **'Luck' ***Time Luck Gu **'Space Dao' ***Suppressing Space Immortal Gu *'Rank 6' **'Blood Dao' ***Unknown amount, but the amount slowes down the advancement of blood dao ***Bloodline Gu **'Strength Dao' ***Dragon Strength Gu ***Self Strength Gu ***Strength Qi Gu **'Poison Dao' ***Lady's Heart Gu Ultimate Moves * Created Ultimate Moves **'Rank 9' *** **'Rank 8' ***'Refining Dao' **** Refining Oneself ***'Heavenly Dao' **** Heaven is Jealous of Heroic Genius ***'Other Dao's ultimate moves' **** Heaven and Earth Tour (Space Dao) **** Devour Heaven and Earth (Gourmet Dao) **** Ten Thousand Me (Human Dao) **** Myriad Thought Sword Waterfall (Sword Dao) **** Self-Poise (Strengh Dao) *'Compund Ultimate Moves' **'Rank 9' *** **'Rank 8' *** Seven Kill Rainbow Light *** Evil Legacy Ant Calamity *** Resetting Person *** Resetting Rivers and Mountains *** Yama Emperor *** Ghostly Great Thief Hand (Stealing & Soul Dao) *'Battlefield Ultimate Move' **'Rank 9' *** **'Rank 8' *** * Inherited Ultimate Moves **'Rank 9' *** Unknown to Ghosts (Stealing Dao) *** Heavenly Image (Stealing Dao / Heavenly Dao destroyed) **'Rank 8' ***'Heavenly Dao' ****Interactions Between Heaven and Human ****Heaven's Duty Done By Human ****Unrestrained Heavenly Mark ****Heavenly Mystery Confusion ****All Day Outlines Often ****Heaven and Earth is Heartless ***'Other Dao's ultimate moves' ****Meeting Past Acquaintance (Transformation Dao) ****Qi Sea is Immeasurable (Qi Dao) ****5 Seal Profound Light Qi (Law Dao) ****Myriad Being Da Tong Transformation (Transformation Dao) ****Draws Back One Step Boundless Oceans, Vast Skies (Refining Dao) ****Refining Formation Rain (Refining Dao) ****Three Breaths From Now (Time Dao) ****Totem (Transformation & Gourmet Dao) **'Rank 7' ***Future Body (Time Dao) ***Time Flying Edge(Time Dao) ***Vanquishing Heaven Scattering Will (Wisdom Dao) ***Stone Celestial Grotto Mystery (Wisdom Dao) Formations *'Rank 8' **Five Boundary's End Time Formation (Law Dao) **Human Dao grand formation (Human Dao) **Earth Arteries grand formation (Earth Dao) **Long Haired Refining Dao grand formation (Refining Dao, demolished) **Liver to Assign Grand Formation **Purple Blood Creates River Formation **Immemorial Zodiac Beast Fishing Formation *'Rank 7' **Water Dao Grand Formation (Water Dao) *'Far Ancient Battle Formation' **Twelve Zodiacs Battle Formation (Time Dao) **Heaven Woman Shuttle Gauze **Roads Open In All Directions Gu Homes *'Rank 8' **4 Sided Regret & Blood Refining Pond (Refining Dao Quasi-Rank 9) **Thieves Den (Stealing Dao) **Luck Cooking Pot (Luck Dao) **Secured Earth Heavy Mountain Fort (Earth Dao) **10,000 Years Flying War Carriage (Time Dao Destroyed) **Dargon Palace (Enslave Dao Destroyed) Heaven and Earth Mystic Realms *'Mystic Realms' **Soul Shaking Mountain (Soul Dao) **Unrestrained Valley (Soul Dao) **Adverse Current River (Water Dao) **Marketplace (More than one Dao) ***Miniature Mountain (Law Dao) **Universe Crystal Wall embryonic form (Information Dao) ***Hū Earth (Qi Dao) **Human Sea (Human Dao) **Refinement Sea embryonic form (Refining Dao) *'Ultimate Moves' **Soul Shaking Unrestraind Seal (Using Soul Shaking Mountain, Unrestrained Valley and Adverse Current River) **Adverse Current Protection Seal (Using Adverse Current River) **Unrestraind Seal (Using Unrestrained Valley) **Raises (Using Hū Earth) Dao Realms * Supreme Grandmaster ** Refining Dao * Quasi-supreme Grandmaster ** Time Dao ** Enslave Dao * Great Grandmaster ** Stealing Dao ** Transformation Dao ** Law Dao ** Qi Dao ** Flame Dao ** Wisdom Dao ** Water Dao ** Earth Dao ** Poison Dao * Grandmaster ** Blood Dao ** Strength Dao ** Star Dao ** Dark Dao ** Formation Dao ** Soul Dao ** Sword Dao ** Human Dao ** Wood Dao ** Gourmet Dao ** Void Dao ** Luck Dao ** Ice and Snow Dao, * Great Master ** Heavenly Dao ** Dream Dao ** Space Dao ** Metal Dao ** Wind Dao ** Cloud Dao ** Thunder Dao ** Information Dao ** Light Dao ** Sound Dao * Common ** Bone Dao Category:Cultivation Category:Gu Insect